Useless
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Define the word 'useless.' Ryan Mustang seek his uncles' help to complete his homework and let's see how the men define the word 'useless.'


**A/N: **This just came out of nowhere. Reader discretion is advised. The word 'useless' are mentioned many times. So, please beware of Mustang's flames might be somewhere near you.

* * *

**USELESS**

It was another good peaceful day in Central Headquarters of Ametris. Everything went pretty normal especially for Mustang's team. The famous team was currently in their office, still sharing their office together. The respective members were doing their work thus the quietness in the office. Havoc and the rest of the team were signing their endless amount of paperwork, sipping at least a gallon of coffee per day and procrastinated in between. Yup, things were obvious in that office.

Suddenly, something interrupted the noiseless room.

"Uncle Havoc, can you make a sentence with the word 'useless'?" Ryan Mustang asked. The young Mustang was doing his school work by his daddy's desk while waiting for his parents to finish up work. He had took over his father's appearance and Mustang's famous grin, but fortunately for the little guy's mother, Ryan Mustang didn't inherit his father's laziness.

"'Useless,' huh? Let me think," Havoc stopped signing his paper. He took a sip of his black coffee while thinking a sentence for that specific word.

"Uncle Fuery, Uncle Breda and Uncle Falman help too! I need at least four sentences to finish this. Daddy said that we're going to the park for fireworks show but mummy said if I don't finish this, she's going cancel it…" his mother was strict as ever and the rest of the crew knew it all too well.

"Don't worry buddy. Your uncles are here will help you… What's the word again?" Breda inquired as he took a bite off his ham and cheese sandwich.

"It's 'useless.'"

The room went quiet for a moment as all four men rummaging through their head to make up a sentence from the word 'useless'.

"Hey, I got one! 'His alchemy is useless when it is raining outside,'" the blonde grinned as he declared his sentence to the rest of the office.

The rest of the team smirked. "Thanks uncle Havoc!" Ryan quickly scribbled every single words came out from his uncle's mouth without knowing that the sentence was actually referring to his father.

"Here's another one: 'Because he was useless in the rain, he needs his babysitter to protect him from danger.'" It was First Lieutenant Breda, laughing as he said those words.

"Okay!" Ryan exclaimed as he wrote down the sentence in his notebook.

"'His team were indispensable for that useless man to achieve his dream to become the country leader,'" Falman produced the most complicated sentence for a six year old to write, nevertheless, Ryan Maes Mustang wasn't your average child. He was the son of the country hero and his most trusted bodyguard.

"Mm…hmmm," Ryan continued writing.

"Urh… Ryan, how about: He's useless if his gloves is torn?" Fuery also managed a sentence for the child. Fuery was shaking as he kept looking at the door, afraid that the aforementioned person would walk through the door any second and snapped his fingers.

"Mm... Hmm…" The child's eyebrows knitted as he focused on scribbling down each word neatly on his book. Half a minute later, "I'm done!" he exclaimed.

"Good work!" all men said in unison.

"Thanks uncles!"

Everyone then turned back to their work as the child played with Black Hayate, who had been sitting at Ryan's (or his daddy's) desk ever since.

Fifteen minutes later, Fuhrer Roy Mustang came through the door after his three long hours of meeting (which he thought was pointless for him to present). His forever devoted and dependable right hand woman slashed babysitter slashed his wife, followed him from behind. Both were looking fairly tired from that nonsense meetings.

"Daddy! Mummy!" Ryan cried out as he ran towards his parents.

"Hey Ryan," Roy scooped his son into his arms. Roy planted at least half a dozen kisses on the child's soft cheeks and on his black hair. Well, after being a father, Roy was always like that. He was such a good, and almost pestering, father. Roy Mustang turned to a second Hughes right after Ryan was born which caused Riza to hide his camera.

"Have you finished your homework? We're going to the park in half an hour," Roy asked.

Ryan nodded happily. "My uncles helped me with my homework…" Ryan jumped down from his father's arms and went to his desk. He took his notebook and handed it to his mother.

The three Mustangs went to the couch and sat there. Ryan chitchatting with his father, talking about the upcoming fireworks shows while Riza flipped through her son's notebook. Her gazes fell on the sentences made by the fellow Mustang's team. She chuckled, then giggled before trying as hard as she could, to stifle her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Roy arched an eyebrow at her. Riza was still giggling as she read the contents. Roy peaked over her shoulder and read the content. Then,

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Roy quickly grabbed his pyrotex gloves, slipped them on and snapped!

Ka-boom! The Mustang's team hurriedly dashed out from the room, terrified that the Flame Alchemist 'accidentally' snapped his finger in the office. The office now, smelled like burnt hair, scorched sandwich and papers with charred metal-of-some-sort from Fuery's radio.

"Hmpphh," Roy sat back on the couch, arms crossed on his chest, definitely annoyed with this team's work.

"Don't be too harsh on them, Roy. They were only helping your son to complete his homework," Riza commented her husband's handiwork.

"That's what they got for saying me useless," Roy muttered, still quite angry.

Riza sighed. Then, something popped up in her mind.

"Hey Ryan? I got another sentence for your 'word' useless," Riza called her son who was gawking at the door where his uncles had just ran from.

"I never saw Uncle Breda ran that fast!" The little guy mumbled before turning to his mother. "What is it?"

"Even though he is useless, I'm still completely in love with him," then she planted a kiss on Roy's lips.

Roy's eyes lighted up, literally, as he responded to his wife kiss. After they broke apart, Roy pouted.

"What?" Riza asked, confused.

"Am I that useless? So many sentences that referring me as useless!" Roy looked at his family.

Riza and Ryan laughed.

"You're not that useless, Roy. Am I right Ryan?"

"Yup. My daddy's is the greatest person, alchemist, soldier, Fuhrer and daddy in the whole world even though everyone said he's useless!" Ryan said. Roy made a face as his wife and son laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? The word 'useless' can only defined a certain person that much, am I right or am I right? XD Drop me some review on your way out~


End file.
